Park Geun-hye
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Park_Geun-hye "Park was born on 2 February 1952, in Samdeok-dong of Jung District, Daegu, as the first child of Park Chung-hee, the 3rd president of South Korea who served between 1963 and 1979, and Yuk Young-soo." "Park's mother was killed on 15 August 1974 in the National Theater of Korea; Mun Se-gwang, a Japanese-born Korean sympathizer of North Korea and member of the Chongryon, was attempting to assassinate President Park Chung-hee.[11] Park was regarded as First Lady until the assassination of her father by his own intelligence chief, Kim Jae-gyu, on 26 October 1979.[12][13] During this time, activists who were political opponents of her father claimed to be subject to arbitrary detention. Further, human rights were considered subordinate to economic development.[14] In 2007, Park expressed regret at the treatment of activists during this period.[15]" Politics https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liberty_Korea_Party "is a conservative234 political party in South Korea. Until February 2017, it was known as the Saenuri Party (Hangul: 새누리당; lit. New Frontier Party), and before that as the Hannara Party(Hangul: 한나라당; lit. Grand National Party) from 1997 to 2012, both of which are still colloquially used to refer to the party." "The party was founded in 1997, as a merger of United Democratic Party and New Korea Party. Its earliest ancestor was the Democratic Republican Party14 under the authoritarian rule of Park Chung-hee in 1963." Father https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_Revolution "The April Revolution, sometimes called the April 19 Revolution or April 19 Movement, was a popular uprising in April 1960, led by labor and student groups, which overthrew the autocratic First Republic of South Korea under Syngman Rhee. It led to the resignation of Rhee and the transition to the Second Republic of South Korea. The events were touched off by the discovery in MasanHarbor of the body of a high school student killed by a tear-gas shell in demonstrations against the elections of March 1960." "After the resignation of Rhee and the death of Lee Ki-poong, the rule of the Liberal Party government came to an end. South Korea adopted a parliamentary system to remove power from the office of the president and so while Yun Bo-seon was elected President on 13 August 1960, real power was vested in the prime minister, Chang Myon. On 16 May 1961, following months of political instability, General Park Chung-hee launched a coup d'état overthrowing the short-lived Second Republic of South Korea and replacing it with a military junta and later the autocratic Third Republic of South Korea.29" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_16_coup "was a military coup d'état in South Korea in 1961, organized and carried out by Park Chung-hee and his allies who formed the Military Revolutionary Committee, nominally led by Army Chief of Staff Chang Do-yong after the latter's acquiescence on the day of the coup. The coup rendered powerless the democratically elected government of Yun Bo-seon and ended the Second Republic, installing a reformist military Supreme Council for National Reconstruction effectively led by Park, who took over as Chairman after General Chang's arrest in July." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassination_of_Park_Chung-hee "Park Chung-hee, president of South Korea, was assassinated on Friday, October 26, 1979 at 7:41pm during a dinner at a Korean Central Intelligence Agency (KCIA) safehouse inside the Blue House presidential compound, in Gungjeong-dong, Seoul by Kim Jae-kyu, who was the director of KCIA and the president's security chief. Park was shot in the chest and head, and died almost immediately. Four bodyguards and a presidential chauffeur were also killed. It is simply known as "10.26" or the "10.26 incident" in South Korea.1 There is still a great deal of controversy on Kim's motive and whether it was a planned act as part of a coup d'état or was an impulsive, spur-of-the-moment act. The chief investigator Yi Hak-bong famously concluded that it was too careless for a deliberate act and yet too elaborate for an impulsive act." "By the time of his assassination, President Park had exercised dictatorial power over South Korea for nearly 18 years.2 The Korean Central Intelligence Agency was created in 1961 to coordinate both international and domestic intelligence activities, including those of the military. 3 Almost immediately following its creation, the KCIA was used to suppress any domestic opposition to Park's regime using its broad powers to wiretap, arrest, and torture anyone without a court order. KCIA was heavily involved in many behind-the-scene political manoeuvrings aimed at weakening the opposition parties through bribing, blackmailing, threatening, or arresting opposition lawmakers. President Park nevertheless nearly lost the presidential election to Kim Dae-jung in 1971 despite spending ten percent of the national budget on his election campaign. Park therefore established the Yushin Constitution in 1972 to ensure his perpetual dictatorship.4 This abolished the direct vote in presidential elections and replaced it with an indirect voting system involving delegates, allotted one third of the National Assembly seats to the president, gave the president the authority to issue emergency decrees and suspend the Constitution, gave the president the authority to appoint all judges and dismiss the National Assembly, and repealed a term limit to presidency. When opposition to the Yushin Constitution arose, Park issued a number of emergency decrees, the first of which made any act of opposition or denial of the Yushin Constitution punishable by imprisonment for up to 15 years through a military tribunal." "He gave five motives for assassinating Park in his last statement at the trial: "firstly, to restore free democracy; secondly, to prevent further bloodshed of Korean people; thirdly, to prevent North Korean aggression; fourthly, to completely restore the close relationship with our strong ally the United States, which fell to the worst point since the founding of South Korea and advance our national interest through closer cooperation in defense, diplomacy, and economy; and fifthly, to restore Korea's honor in the international community by cleansing the bad image of Korea as a dictatorship country.""Category:한국 (Goryeo - Korea) Category:Asia Category:Politics